1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable container of adjustable height, for loading on a vehicle, notably for the distribution of fertilizers or solid powdered substances as well as any other solid materials such as sand, gravel, cereals, seeds, to be loaded on a vehicle, unloaded on the ground and adjusted in height, by means of a device mounted on the vehicle and constituted essentially of a pivoting hoist comprising at least one vertical branch provided with a hook cooperating with a hooking member for said container and a horizontal branch constituting a support and tipping control arm for said container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a device may, for example, be similar to that described by Applicant in his French Pat. No. 2,109,109. This device comprises essentially an angle member or hoist retractable in length and tiltable, acting as a support and as a control arm for a container through a hooking member arranged at the upper part of the vertical branch of said hoist. This device enables a container to be placed on the ground from a vehicle and conversely and, in addition, enables the whole to function as a tilting skip or bucket.
Now, in applying the possibilities for tipping the hoist, Applicant has now found that it was possible to transport, to place on the ground and to take up again from the ground, a container arranged on the frame, constituting a distribution station for a material directly on site, as well as to raise and lower the receptacle of said container relative to the ground, at will.
In the field of fertilizer spreading notably, it is advantageous for the user to be able to place a distributing station in the vicinity of the treated area, at which it is possible to supply its spreading means so as to limit its travel. However at the present time, movable stations involve complicated equipment for the operations of transportation, positioning and taking up again. Moreover, these stations, generally mounted on feet, further complicate the above operations due to the fact of their unequal and unforeseeable penetration into the ground, for example, a terrain for agricultural exploitation.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks by providing a movable container, combined with a device such as mentioned above, enabling the supplying on location of any spreading means, easy to place in operation and to replace, and resting very firmly on the ground.